lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
EXPLANATION OF BARIUM IONIZATIONS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) June 11 , 2015 Barium is a chemical element with symbol Ba and atomic number 56. However despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, so far neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of ionizations of atoms with many elactrons related to the chemical properties of atoms. Though such properties were modified by the periodic table initially proposed by the Russian chemist Mendeleev the reason of this subject of ionizations of elements remained obscure under the influence of the invalid theory of special relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). It is of interest to note that the discovery of the electron spin by Uhlenbeck and Goudsmit (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is greater than the speed of light,(FASTER THAN LIGHT), which is responsible for understanding the electromagnetic interaction of two electrons of opposite spin. So it was my paper “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) which supplied the clue that resolved this puzzle. Under this condition we may use this correct image with the following electron configuration: 1s22s22p63s23p63d104s24p64d105s25px25py25pz26s2 According to the “Ionization energies of the elements-WIKIPEDIA” the ionization energies (eV) of barium (from (E1 to E2 ) are the following: E1 = 5.21 , and E2 = 10 . For understanding better such ionization energies see also my papers about the explanation of ionization energies of elements in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Moreover in “User Kaliambos” you can see my paper of 2008. EXPLANATION OF E1 = 5.21 eV = -E(6s2) + E(6s1) Here the E(6s2) represents the binding energy of 6s2, while the E(6s1) represents the binding energy of 6s1.The charges (-54e) of (1s22s22p63s23p63d104s2 4p64d105s25p6) screen the nuclear charge (+56e) and for a perfect screening we would have ζ = 2. Note that the 6s2 consists of one pair (2 electrons of opposite spin). Thus applying my formula of 2008 we write -E(6s2) = -+ (16.95)ζ - 4.1 / n2 On the other hand, since the 6s1 consists of one electron, we apply the Bohr formula to write E(6s11) = (-13.6057)ζ2/n2 Therefore E1 = 5.21 eV = -E(6s2) + E(6s1) = - (16.95)ζ + 4.1) / n2 Then using n = 6 the above equation can be written as (13.6057)ζ2 - (16.95)ζ - 183.46 = 0 and solving for ζ we get ζ = 4.35 > 2. Of course the two electrons of opposite spin ( 6s2) do not provide any mutual repulsion, because I discovered in 2008 that at very short inter-electron separations the magnetic attraction is stronger than the electric repulsion giving a vibration energy, which seems to be like a simple electric repulsion of the Coulomb law. This situation of a vibration energy due to an electromagnetic interaction indeed occurs, because the peripheral velocity of a spinning electron is faster than the speed of light, which invalidates Einstein’s theory of special relativity. However under the influence of invalid relativity and in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the mutual electromagnetic interaction between the electrons of opposite spin today many physicists believe incorrectly that it is due to the Coulomb repulsion. Under such fallacious ideas I published my paper of 2008. EXPLANATION OF E2 = 10 eV = -E(6s1) As in the cse of E1 the charges (-54e) of (1s22s22p63s23p63d104s24p64d105s25px25py25pz2) screen the nuclear charge (+56e) and for a perfect screening we would have an effective ζ = 2. However the one electron of 6s1 penetrates the 5p6 and leads to the deformation of electron clouds. Thus ζ > 2. Here the E(6s1) represents the binding energy of (6s1) given by applying the Bohr formula as E2 = 10 eV = -Ε(6s1) = - ( -13.6057)ζ2 /62 Then, solving for ζ we get ζ = 5.14 > 2 .Here the 5.14 > 4.35 > 2 means that the one electron breaks the symmetry and leads to a great deformation of electron clouds. Category:Fundamental physics concepts